Accidents Happen
by Zeros Lost Soul
Summary: Heero is widely beleived dead by the general public. When an accident brings him in contact with Diplomat Noventa, Their lives take a turn they could lead them both to what they're looking for.
1. Chapter 1

**Accidents Happen**

**Prolouge**

"Just moments ago the diplomatic motorcade was hit by some sort of explosive device. Preventors have moved on to the scene."

"We are unsure of what has happened. What we do know is an explosion of some sort hit two cars in the caravan. These cars were carrying the French diplomats as well as the several other figures. The exact people's identities involved are classified for their protection." General Une finished the statement quickly before heading to the hospital.

As she walked into the secured section of the ER she spotted one of her top Agents, Preventor Yuy. "What happened? You said the route was secure!"

"It was. I've already discovered what happened."

"What are you talking about? This happened less than an hour ago." Une was fuming.

"When I pulled Syl… French diplomat Noventa from the vehicle I noticed the hole under the car, as well as the smell of natural gas. I believe the line ruptured." Heero's answer was as calculated as ever.

"You mean to tell me this was entirely an accident?"

"Yes."

"What's the report?" Une closed her eyes as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"The driver of the first car and the agent in front are still in the operating room. Diplomat Noventa is in ICU but the doctors say she's fine. Diplomat Illucia is alright except for minor injuries. The driver and Agent in the second car are both dead. Everyone else escaped with minor or no injuries." Heero looked straight ahead past the glass window at the operating room.

"I need to write up another statement, keep things quiet and under control. Is there anyone I can speak to about the accident?"

"Noventa and Illucia are both awake and stable."

"Good. I expect you to have some one on the scene immediately to investigate." Heero nodded his response.

I was sitting up trying to speak to the doctors when she came in. Commander Une. She frightens me sometimes. I know she used to work for Treize; I have to wonder if she was involved with the plot against the alliance leaders a few years ago.

"Tell me Miss Noventa, What to you remember?" She was as warm as I imagine she could be.

"I'm not sure, it was pretty fast."

"Try."

"Well, I was speaking with Camille, Miss Illucia, when an explosion rocked the car. I was slammed against the right door and woke up to some one pulling me out of the car. I remember it was him, but maybe it was just my imagination."

"Who?"

"That boy, the one who killed my grandfather. I know it sounds stupid. He's probably dead, probably has been for several years. But I could swear it was him, Heero Yuy."

Une nodded as she wrote down a notation of what she said.

"Well, I think that will be fine for now. Get some rest. I'm sure you'll remember more later."

"She knows who you are. She remembers you."

"Hn."

"This is serious Yuy. There is no record of you anywhere, especially of your survival of the Barton incident. Hell, according to the masses, you've died several times. One of our greatest assets is the fact that everyone underestimates us because they have no idea that you work for Preventors."

"I'm only human General. Besides she'll think she imagined it all. She has no proof of my existence."

"Heero, you and I both know that's the same as saying a gundam is just a mobile suit. When you're done here, go home, I'm sure Relena is worried sick." Heero's expression made no change as he turned and walked away.

Two Weeks Later

"General, Miss Noventa is here to see you." Une stared out the window as she responded.

"Send her in." She heard the door open and make a faint click as it closed.

"General, I think you know why I'm here." Une turned around.

"Actually I have no idea, please, have a seat."

"I want to speak with him. I know you know where he is."

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about, Agent Yuy."

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"Yes you do! I know he works for you! He's probably in this building right now isn't he? I want to speak with Heero! He has a lot of explaining to do."

"Miss Noventa, please, calm down. Heero Yuy died a long time ago, as you said."

"Then tell me why I have a video of a news cast where you can clearly make him out by the wreckage. If you don't let me speak with him, I will take this to the press. I just want to talk, General." Une's eyes narrowed.

"Miss Noventa, we cannot allow that. As circumstances are, I'm afraid you leave me no choice in the matter." She pressed a button on here desk. "Security, Please escort Miss Noventa back to her vehicle."

"I will find him General. He is alive."

The door opened behind her and a man in the standard Preventor jacket tried to pull her out of the office. She resisted as much as possible until she heard his voice.

"Come on, I'll explain." She looked up to stare into a pair of very familiar eyes, and only nodded. He led her to another floor where he ushered her into what appeared to be an empty office.

"It is you. I knew it."

"Obviously there is a lot of explaining to do." He closed the blinds before turning around to face her. She slapped him immediately.

He held his head to the side as the red hand print formed on his cheek.

"You left me there, on that field with a gun in my hand. What happened to you? I thought you actually cared about what you had done to my family, instead you just make your offer and leave like some damned salesman!" She could do nothing but grab his jacket and cry into it. She tried to hit him as she cried, but only managed to sob harder.

"There are a lot of things I regret Sylvia… Miss Noventa." He berated himself for using her first name. "Your grandfathers death most of all. I can't change that, and I thought I would only bring more pain on your family for what I had done. What would you've had me do?"

"I just wanted you to know how much pain you had caused. My mother forgave you, but I never could. Why can't you just be human like the rest of us? Why can't you feel pain like everyone else?" She slowly stopped her crying.

"Miss Noventa, I'm not like everyone else, but I do feel pain. I made a mistake, a terrible mistake, and its mine to bear, we have something in common, neither one of us can forgive me." She turned away form him.

"Stop calling me that. You know who I am Heero." He nodded slowly. "Can I start over?" She smiled a little as she looked up at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Accidents Happen**

**Chapter 1**

"Can I start over?" She smiled with a little embarrassment. Heero nodded slightly.

"Come on, it's lunch time and there's an Italian place I like down the street."

"Alright." Heero led her out of the building and down the street, just as he said; there was a nice little Italian restaurant. The waiter led them to a table outside on the patio and handed them menus. He listed off the specials before leaving for their drinks.

"I… How have you been Heero?"

"I've been," He paused, searching for the perfect word. "Good. It's been a long time Sylvia."

"Yes it has. So…"

"So…" He mimicked, unsure of what to say.

"So… What would you like to eat?" The waiter had casually stepped next to the table and set their drinks down.

"I'll have a calzone. Sylvia?"

"The same." The waiter took their menus and left. "So what happened after you saw my grandmother?"

"I continued to fight. Eventually I took over Wing Zero and fought in space. That was four years ago."

"I remember the sky that Christmas. It was as if there had been shooting stars all over the world. They were everywhere. I later found out that it was a piece of a battle station that had been destroyed." She gave him a knowing smile.

"I never thought I would survive the war. So when I had no more reason to fight, I wandered." His eyes looked far away, as if he were trying to focus on a lost memory.

'He has beautiful eyes, like the ocean.' Sylvia couldn't help but think to herself. He came back to reality and noticed her stare. She ripped her eyes from his in an effort to mask her staring. "I don't suppose you had a hand in the Barton incident to?"

Heero nodded.

"I was there. When I heard what was going on I left immediately to Brussels. I couldn't stand idly by and watch the world get taken from the people who worked so hard to gain peace." The waiter brought their food before leaving again. "I saw Wing Zero get shot down. Everyone thought the pilot had died in the crash."

"I survived, barely. After I crawled out of Zero I disappeared again." There was no record of him being inside the presidential building and he thought it best to keep it that way.

"How did you end up a diplomat?"

"Well, after Brussels, I decided that it was my place to take over my grandfather's position as diplomat to the Marseilles area. I've been in the position for two years now." They ate and filled in the lost history between them, the times and places Heero fought, and the occurrences Sylvia had negotiated at.

"Well, thank you for lunch Heero. I'm sure we'll see each other again." Heero nodded as she started to walk off, throwing on last look over her shoulder. The sun hit her hair and face as Heero watched her, mesmerized.

'I'm sure we will.'

Standard disclaimer apply, I don't own GW or any part there of. This was a really spur of the moment thing that just popped into my head.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. First off, Better Ideas and Across The Winds are both on a little break, I got stumped on both of them and I'm just stuck. Hopefully this will only be a few parts; I plan on it being less than 8. With out further Adui, ado? Adue? Aduei? Ah hell, here it is!

**Accidents Happen **

**Chapter 2**

Three months later

"Heero I need you to be an undercover at the political function next Saturday. There will be four others as well. Your assignment is the main hall and gardens. There will be people there that might recognize you, but they are all friends. This is mostly just a rubbing elbows thing, but you know the routine. If you need a tux the voucher is in your briefing folder." Heero despised undercover party assignments. They were usually dull and full of politician's daughters. The upside was that it wasn't difficult and they had almost no chance of conflict.

Heero left the office with only a nod and continued down to his own office kept out of the way where no one would go looking for him. Saturday was only a few days away.

First he checked the main hall, assuring everything was as it should be. Nothing seemed off. Party guests started to arrive before he made it outside, but that would be fine. It gave him an excuse to leave for a break. More people showed up and the party seemed to be in full swing. Now was a good time to take that 'break'. He leaned against the patio railing to catch his breath and collect his thoughts for a moment. The slight squeak of the door and the music from within flooding out alerted him to another's presence.

"I thought I'd find you out here." She slowly crept up to lean against the rail next to him. "Having a nice time?"

"Yeah, getting to talk socially with a lot of colleagues for once. You should come join me; maybe we can dance for a few songs. At least then you wouldn't have to worry…"

"Relena, no. I told you once before."

"Oh, come on Heero. I'm not asking you to marry me; I just want to dance a little while with you." She gave him a playful smile before leaning her head on his shoulder.

Heero gently shook her off. "Relena, we tried. I tried, hell; even Zech's gave us a shot. But we just don't have that connection anymore."

"We could, it might just take time, or a little…"

"No. I gave it my all Relena, and its over." His words had a certain finality to them that kept her from arguing and just going inside.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." As she opened the door he didn't notice someone step out while she went in. She quietly walked up behind him, doing her best to be silent. Just as she reached out a hand to lie on his arm he spoke.

"Sylvia, it's good to see you again." She almost started at his words but just shook her head, she should have known.

"It's good to see you to." She leaned next to him. "How's Preventors?"

"Same as always, sticking me in these parties."

"What? You don't like discussing settlement agreements over resources with high ranking politicians?" She gave a sarcastic giggle before grabbing his hand. "C'mon, I here the grounds here are beautiful."

She led the way from beside him, occasionally making comments about particular plants or set ups. She noticed his silence after a few minutes. He was looking down at their still joined hands.

"What's the matter?"

His gaze broke and returned to her face. "Nothing." He gave a slight twitch of his lips that imitated a smile. "You like flowers?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. I think it's beautiful the way they adapt to everything. Even when they are genetically the same, they vary infinitely. Like people. They constantly adapt to anything that comes their way." They had stopped in front of a large rose bush next to a gazebo. A slight blush crawled across her cheeks as she analyzed his features. Even as he caught her stare she didn't turn away.

"How can you not hate me?" His question was honest and sincere.

"I don't know. I sometimes think I should, but I also think that maybe it's just not right for me to." She smiled a little. As his hand came up to hover a mere hairs breadth from her cheek, she couldn't help but close the distance and make first contact. 'How can I feel so safe around my grandfather's killer? Shouldn't I be running? Or at least staying away?' His lips on hers broke her thoughts. As she slowly realized what was happening she also realized that she was the one leaning into him. It was so soft and so light the way they touched, as if trying to hold smoke. Her lips slowly fell from his as she slid back down onto her heels.

It slowly crept into his mind that this was wrong, all wrong. They shouldn't be this way toward each other. They should be at ends, not even acquaintances. But his mind washed his thoughts from his head. 'It's a different time now, a new era, maybe its time for a few more new things.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Accidents Happen 3**

It had been several months since her night with Heero and she still couldn't get him out of her mind. She didn't even know him that well, but everything she did know was infuriatingly appealing. He was strong and resilient but still felt pain. He could endure incredibly things, but he was still human. He had emotions, feelings, but he kept them under strict control. He was a soldier, but he wanted to make up for his past transgressions. She had heard many stories of the pilot of Zero One, not knowing they were all the same person. He was much more fragile than even he knew.

She often caught herself in her various meetings and work schedule thinking about him, wondering when they would meet again. Currently she was relaxing in her home enjoying the summer weather, and once again her mind drifted to him.

"Sylvia, there is someone here to see you." Her maid hadn't even caught her attention. "Are you alright miss?"

"Yes, I'm fine, just had my head in the clouds. Who is it?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts of Heero and smiled.

"He said his name was Heero." She nearly jumped from her seat but managed to collect herself before once again smiling at her maid and standing.

"Tell him I'll be there in a moment." She nodded and disappeared. She marked the page in her book, even though it was long forgotten and walked to the foyer. He was leaning against the mantle looking at the pictures there, particularly the one of her and her grandfather. He didn't seem to notice her walk in.

"Heero. What do I owe for this unexpected visit?" He turned to her and left his position.

"I was in town, I thought I would stop by." He was wearing slacks and a nice button up shirt with the collar undone. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. I was just wondering when we might see each other again, actually." She paused for a moment, letting him cross the room to her. "Marseilles sustained some damage during the war, but the people pulled together to rebuild, and the city is quite beautiful. I could show the area if you like." He nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He wore a hint of a smile as he spoke.

It was a standard recon operation. He was sent to Marseilles to watch a potential threat and gather information. After four days he had gathered all the intel Preventors would need to track them. Sylvia Noventa never ceased to invade his mind. It nearly cost him the mission on one occasion. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they shared, that she initiated. That's when he decided he had to go see her. Her house was as he remembered it for the most part. When the maid let him into the living room he couldn't help but look to the pictures and paintings on the wall.

He was getting sloppy, he didn't realize she was there until just before she spoke, and even then he didn't react immediately. They exchanged pleasantries and she offered to show him the town. 'It might be a good chance to figure this all out.' Heero thought to himself.

"I'll be right back." She kissed him lightly on the cheek before disappearing up the stairs. Shortly after she came down with keys in hand. She drove as they enjoyed the scenery around them. A few monuments here and there briefly caught his interest, but his main focus was her. After about an hour they pulled onto a dirt road and started to climb a hill.

"This is one of my favorite places to go; you can see the whole town from up here." Sylvia stopped the car and retrieved a blanket from the trunk. "Come on, this way." She called cheerfully, grasping his hand and intertwining their fingers. He walked with her up the hill to a lone tree.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's beautiful up here." She led them to the shade of the tree, and from the ridge line they could see the entire town.

He had to admit, it was incredible. Heero smiled down at her as he moved in closer, pulling her waist to him. She knew what he was thinking as soon as his eyes met hers. Their lips met tenderly for the second time and soon escalated to something much more intimate.

They were lying on the blanket they had spread out, just watching the city and each other.

"What do you think of Marseilles, Heero?" He was propped up on his elbows next to her.

"I think it's amazing." She smiled at him. He cupped her chin and kissed her. They broke for a moment. "But it's nothing compared to you." His lips came back to hers. She ran a hand down his chest and back up, undoing the next button down on his shirt. She slid her vest off of her shoulders as they moved closer together.

Sylvia reflected on the most romantic moment she had ever imagined. They had made love on her favorite spot to visit and were now just lying together intertwined. 'How had this happened?' They hadn't even started what anyone could consider a relationship and already they were consumed with each other. He slowly leaned over her and pushed a lock of hair back behind her ear.

"What will happen to us, Heero?"

"I don't know. I've never done anything like this before."

"When will I see you again? I don't even know where you live." Worry was evident in her voice as she spoke.

"I'll make arrangements, I…" His phone started to ring in the pocket of his discarded slacks. "Damn." He let it ring until it went to voicemail. "We should go, I'm sure General Une has something that needs to be done." Sylvia nodded with disappointment before moving to get dressed. After they both dressed and folded the blanket Heero pulled her close to him.

"I don't want to go, but..."

"I know, it is your duty, your job, and what your good at." She smiled up at him before continuing. "But I also know that I will see you soon." They walked back in the fading twilight, hands clasped together, only to separate soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

**Accidents Happen 4**

"You're green to engage. All the briefing information is loaded to your laptop. Call me when it's over."

Heero hung up the phone after Une finished. 'Only twelve men with a handful of explosives and a few small arms. No problem.' Heero left the hotel at midnight. The group he was tracking in Marseilles was only a minor threat, but needed to be dealt with none the less. They were holed up in a garage that had closed during the war just a few miles away.

He had easily taken out the few night watch guards and was getting ready to move in when one of the guards spotted him from inside. The lights came on and fire started pouring out of every window. He managed to incapacitate three with shots to the knees from windows before he had to move inside. The rest had moved back into a storage room at the back of the building. 'Damn, only one way in, no windows or vents.' He was positioned outside the door and managed to take a quick look before bullets flew past. They had two entire crates filled with high explosives with them. A click from near by sounded alarms in his head and he looked just in time to see one of the injured guards throw a grenade at him. Heero barely managed to kick it into the storage room before it exploded.

He woke up to a rain drop falling on his face. Soon it was a down pour. He managed to sit up and get a bearing on where he was. Grass was under his feet and the flames of the garage started to dwindle in the pouring rain. Blood soaked his shirt and pants from numerous cuts and wounds across his body. He could already tell he had cracked at least a couple ribs. If he didn't get medical attention soon, he might bleed out into unconsciousness.

It was after four in the morning when the knock sounded through her home. 'Why hadn't I gotten a live in maid instead' she silently thought. After slipping on a night robe she headed down stairs. Whoever was at her door at four in the morning would hell to pay if there wasn't some kind of emergency. The rain was pouring down in a terrible storm as she opened the door. The sight that Sylvia was met with nearly made her pass out.

"Sylvia." Heero passed out onto her floor.

"Oh god, Heero! Come on, we have to get you to a hospital!" She tried to lift him up but he was too heavy without assistance. He briefly managed to open his eyes.

"No, no hospitals. Une's number is in my phone, call her." He slipped back into darkness. Sylvia managed to pull him to the couch, disregarding the blood that now soaked her robe and carpet.

Heero's phone started to go off as she reached for it. "Hello?"

"Who is this? What's going on?" General Une's voice sounded over the phone.

"This is Sylvia Noventa, Is this General Une?"

"Yes, where's Heero?"

"He's here at my home. He's badly injured, but he won't let me take him to a hospital. He needs a doctor!" Sylvia heard Une let out a sigh.

"Some one will be there in a few minutes, I'm dispatching a clean up crew now. Do what you can." The phone went dead.

"Oh, god Heero what happened?" She managed to bandage him as best she could. Soon another knock resonated as several men walked in through the already open door.

"Miss Noventa, we need to move him, but we need to keep him here for at least a few days." The doctors continued to work, and then moved him to a stretcher.

"Of course, there's a room at the top of the stairs." They moved him to the bed before continuing their work.

It was three days before he woke up. How had he ended up here? Slowly his memory of that night crept into his mind. Heero tried to sit up, but pain shot though his chest and sides. He looked down and his torso was covered in bandages and an IV was in his arms. He started to pull it out when the door opened and Sylvia walked in with a tray.

"Leave it in, the doctors said it would help." He took his hand from it and layed back down. "I thought you might have woken up so I brought you some food." He nodded and she carried the tray to him.

"How long has it been?" Her eyes met his.

"Just over three days. The doctors thought you were dead for a moment. They said the blood loss would keep you out for a few days." She sat down on the bed beside him and smoothed his hair from his face. "Do you want me to come back later?"

"No. Stay."


End file.
